The Veggie Christmas Carol
The Veggie Christmas Carol is a prequel to The Muppet Christmas Carol in 1992 American musical fantasy-comedy film and an adaptation of Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol. It is the fourth in a series of live-action musical films featuring The Muppets, with Michael Caine starring as Ebenezer Scrooge. Although it is a comedic film with contemporary songs, The Muppet Christmas Carol otherwise follows Dickens's original story closely Plot In this adaptation of the Christmas story narrated by Charles Dickens himself (played by Becky Asparagus) it is Christmas Eve in 19th century London. The merriment is not shared by Ebenezer Scrooge (Mr. Nezzer), a surly money-lender who is more interested in profit than celebration. So cold to the season of giving is he that his book-keeping staff, including loyal employee Bob Cratchit (Dad Tomato), have to plead with him just to have a day off work for Christmas by pointing out that Scrooge would have no customers on the holiday and that it would waste coal to sit alone in the office. Scrooge's nephew Fred (Barth) arrives to invite his uncle to Christmas dinner with him and two gentlemen (Bunsen and Beaker) also come to Scrooge's offices collecting money in the spirit of the season to provide a Christmas dinner for the poor. Scrooge rebuffs his nephew and complains that it is not worth looking after the poor, as their deaths will decrease the surplus population. Fred is shocked at his uncle's uncharitable and cold nature, but repeats his invitation, makes his own donation, and departs. Bean Bunny shows up for a penny to hear his song as Scrooge throws a wreath at him. Later that evening, Scrooge finds himself face to face with the still mean-spirited ghosts of his former business partners, Jacob and Robert Marley (Pa and Tom Grape) who have been condemned to shackles in the afterlife as punishment for the horrible deeds they committed in life. However, they warn him that he will share the same fate, only worse, if he does not change his ways, and foretell the arrival of three spirits throughout the night. Scrooge is first visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past (voiced by Hope), a childlike specter who takes Scrooge on a journey back through time to his youth. He recalls his early school days, during which he focused on his studies under the Schoolmaster (Sam Eagle). At a later life working at a rubber chicken factory called Fozziwig and Ma Ltd. owned by Fozziwig (Scooter) where he attends Fozziwig's party that is also attended by Wolfhound, some rats, and a sheep. Then Scrooge meets a young woman named Belle (Meredith Braun), with whom he would later fall in love and become engaged to. Eventually, Belle ends their relationship as she knows, despite Scrooge's protests that he would marry her as soon as he feels he has enough money to provide for them, given Scrooge's obsession with money, he will most likely never have enough. Scrooge then meets the Ghost of Christmas Present a large, festive spirit with a booming voice who lives only for the here and now. He gives Scrooge a glimpse into the holiday celebration of others. The Spirit shows Scrooge his nephew Fred's party where he, his wife Clara (Esther), and their guests (consisting of London Citizens) are not above cracking jokes at Scrooge's expense. Then Scrooge is taken to the house of Bob Cratchit and his family, who, although poor, are enjoying Christmas together and reveling in the anticipation of the Christmas goose. He even sees young Tiny Tim (Joe the Red Tomato) who has an illness. When Scrooge asks if Tiny Tim will live, the Ghost of Christmas Present states that he won't survive to next Christmas as the Ghost of Christmas Present begins to expire. Finally, Scrooge meets the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (which causes the narrators to leave the audience for this part of the film), a silent entity who reveals the chilling revelation that Tiny Tim will not survive the coming year, thanks in no small part to the impoverished existence of the Cratchit family. Furthermore, it is revealed that when Scrooge's own time has passed, others will certainly delight in his absence from the world where four local pig businessmen are planning to attend his funeral if lunch is provided, Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Dilber, Scrooge's laundress, and the local undertaker steal the very possessions that Scrooge had owned and selling them to a spider fence named Old Joe (voiced by David Shaw Parker). Upon seeing his headstone in the cemetery, it is the final epiphany that convinces Scrooge to change his ways, and makes him vow to celebrate with his fellow man. He returns to his bedroom on Christmas Day (the narrators have also returned as well to continue the story), and Scrooge goes about the town spreading good deeds and charity. He enlists the help of Bean Bunny and the two travel around the town gathering items for a Christmas feast and giving gifts to characters who had previously been wronged by Scrooge, as well as gifts to Fred and a visit to the retirement home where Fozziwig and the Schoolmaster currently reside at as they receive gifts from Scrooge. Arriving finally at the Cratchits' home, Scrooge makes a false show of his old meanness, pretending to reprimand Bob for not being at work that morning, despite having reluctantly granted him leave the previous day. To the amazement and delight of Bob and his family, Scrooge then jovially announces that he is going to raise Bob's salary and pay for their house's mortgage. He also plans a feast for the family, and learns to adopt the spirit of Christmas throughout the year as he and the Cratchits are joined in the feast with the rest of the town. Cast * Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Scrooge * Barth as Fred, Ebeneezer Scrooge's nephew. * Esther as Belle, Scrooge's neglected fiancée. * Elosie as Clara, Ebeneezer Scrooge's niece-in-law and Fred's wife. * Charlie Pincher as Old Joe * Wally P. Nezzer as Young Scrooge * Pea Monk #1 as Boy #1 * Pea Monk #2 as Boy #2 * Beacky Asparagus as Charles Dickens: The film's narrator. * Tom Grape: Scrooge's former business partner and Jacob Marley's brother. * Bob the Tomato as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew: He and Beaker appear as the gentlemen from a charity who approach Ebeneezer Scrooge for a donation. * The Tomato Girl as Betina Crachit: The daughter of Bob and Emily Cratchit. * Benny the Dog as Lyle the Dog: He appears as a guest at Fred's party. * The Banker as Green Bean Businessman * Jean-Claude Pea as Pea Bookkeeper #1 * Snowman * The Pea as Whatnots * Dad Tomato as Bob Cratchit: An underpaid worker of Ebenezer Scrooge. * Sarah Asparagus as herself * Dad Asparagus as Beaker: He and Bunsen Honeydew appear as the gentlemen from a charity who approach Ebeneezer Scrooge for a donation. * Gary the Robot Bunny as Bean Bunny * Jill Pea as Belinda Crachit: The daughter of Bob and Emily Cratchit. * Laundress: A toad-like laundry servant of Ebeneezer Scrooge. * Pig Businessman * Punch and Judy Puppeteer: His puppet was also used for Mr. Applegate. * Phillipe Pea as Pea Bookkeeper #2 * The Peas as Whatnots * Mom Tomato as Emily Cratchit * Scootor Carrot as Fozziwig: The proprietor of Fozziwig and Ma Ltd., a rubber chicken factory. * Miss Acmetha as the Schoolmaster * Jerry Gourd as George the Janitor * Dad Pea as Mr. Bitte: A carriage driver. * Dad Carrot as Vegetable Vendor: His puppet was also used for the Prisoner in this film. * Joe the Red Tomato as Tiny Tim Cratchit: The youngest son of Bob Cratchit and Emily Cratchit. * Pa Grape as Jacob Marley: Scrooge's former business partner and Robert Marley's brother. * Mom Carrot as Ma Fozziwig: She presides over her son's Christmas Party. * Madame Blueberas as Floyd Pepper * Scallion #1 as Dr. Julius Strangepork: He appears as a guest at Fred's party with a female pig. * Archibald Aspragus as Voice and Face Performance of Ghost of Christmas Present * Mr. Lunt as Mr. Applegate: A tenant that Ebeneezer Scrooge deals with during their meeting. * Pea #1 as Father Mouse * Peter Cratchit: The middle son of Bob and Emily Cratchit. In the character commentary on the Blu-ray version, Rizzo the Rat says his real name is Peter Frog. * Oscar the Polist Caterer as The Polish Chef: He appeared as the chef at Fozziwig's party. * Christohe Pea as Pea Bookkeeper #3 * Pea Girl #1 as Daughter Mouse * Daughter Mouse * Hope as Performer of Ghost of Christmas Past * Pa Pea as Pig Businessman * Chef Pea as Turkey Vendor * Turnip #1 as Undertaker: A bird in well-formal clothes. * Ma Carrot as Cockney Woman * Archibald Aspragus as Performer of Ghost of Christmas Past * The Girm Tickle as Performer of Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Songs * Scrooge * Donuts for Benny (Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt) * O Come, O Come, Emmanuel Trivia * The Veggie Christmas Carol is parody of The Muppet Christmas Carol Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000